paranaturalfandomcom-20200214-history
Zack Morrison
'Zachary "Zack" Morrison'Copyright notice found at the bottom of the Paranatural website trademark is attributed to Zachary Morrison. Archive link.) is the writer and artist of Paranatural who resides in the United States. They can be found on Twitter and Tumblr. Personal Life Zack grew up in the town of Warwick within Orange County, New York[https://twitter.com/paranaturalzack/status/1009860420079742977 I've fallen out of love with Warwick for my own reasons since I made that nostalgic comic about it a few years ago, but seeing violent white supremacists organize, preach deep hatred, & successfully leverage political power in the place I grew up is a new level of heartbreak"] Zack Morrison @paranaturalzack (21 June 2018).. For a period of time including 2016, they resided in Georgia.Photo. Zack Morrison @paranaturalzack (3 November 2016).[https://twitter.com/paranaturalzack/status/1085698997723922432 "When I lived in georgia we'd occasionally get lizards crawling up on the bathroom window for warmth while we took showers, it was very good"] Zack Morrison @paranaturalzack (16 January 2019). According to their Twitter bio as of April 26, 2019, they currently reside in Los Angeles, California.@paranaturalzack (26 April 2019) They have a younger brother, an older brother, and a sister.[https://twitter.com/paranaturalzack/status/931965972168232966 "All the games my little brother is playing/exposed to rn are slot machine cash shop mobile & PC games... watching ads to get (...)"] Zack Morrison @paranaturalzack (3 November 2017).[http://www.paranatural.net/comic/chapter-5-page-300 "The thought of trying to recalibrate for chapter six with travel for the holidays and my older brother's wedding (!!) on the horizon sealed the deal." "(...) to spend more than three years chipping away at it. Over the course of those years it's had its ups and downs. I've felt discouraged and inspired. I developed a chronic wrist injury. I've (...)"] Paranatural - Chapter 5, Page 300 (18 September 2018)[https://twitter.com/paranaturalzack/status/781906788387921920 "whoa what, same deal as me and my sister! 5 years apart. These teen twins" Zack Morrison @paranaturalzack (30 September, 2016) In July 2014, Zack started dating Taylor C., a storyboard revisionist on Cartoon Network's ''Victor and Valentino'' and creator of the webcomic Monsterkind.[https://twitter.com/enenkay/status/1147979690595909632 "Yesterday was Monsterkind's 7th anniversary and tomorrow is the 5 year anniversary of dating wonderful partner and big spoon to my soup @paranaturalzack Life is wild"] Taylor C. @enekay (8 Jul 2019) On December 31, 2017[https://twitter.com/paranaturalzack/status/947667776734408704 "✨�� resolution #1:"] Zack Morrison @paranaturalzack (31 December 2017)., Zack updated their Twitter biography to include that they identify as non-binary and that their preferred pronouns are they/them. Sometime during 2015 after starting Chapter 5, Zack developed a chronic wrist injury.[https://twitter.com/paranaturalzack/status/640604104448851968 "I've been having some light lingering wrist trouble since last update so I'm going to skip Tuesday's page so it doesn't become a Thing" Zack Morrison @paranaturalzack (6 September 2015). Due to the pain and wanting to avoid further exacerbating the injury, this caused multiple comic updates to be delayed over the next several years. After the completion of Chapter 5 on September 18, 2018, Zack put the comic on a hiatus until the new year, partially due to exhaustion caused by constantly straining the injury. On March 4, 2019, Zack switched the comic's update schedule from biweekly to Fridays due to the injury preventing them from sustaining the original update pace in the long term, and later stated that the change had resulted in a significantly positive effect on their mind and body.[https://twitter.com/paranaturalzack/status/1102752878584750080 "‼️ Hey everybody! I'm going to do a formal post about this on the site later, but I have a Paranatural announcement to (...)"] Zack Morrison @paranaturalzack (4 March 2019)[https://twitter.com/paranaturalzack/status/1147660558016995328 "Cannot overemphasize how much switching to one update a week has done for my mind and body"] Zack Morrison @paranaturalzack (6 Jul 2019) Gallery Drawings Support_Paranatural_On_Patreon!_0-1_screenshot.png|A self-portrait of Zack from their Patreon video. Support_Paranatural_On_Patreon!_0-29_screenshot.png|Another self-portrait of Zack from their Patreon video. Avatars Zack_Morrison_ComicFury_Avatar_01.png|ComicFury avatar. (Dec 15 2010) Zack_Morrison_Twitter_Avatar_20121206.png|Twitter avatar. (Dec 6 2012) Zack_Morrison_Twitter_Avatar_20130610.png|Twitter avatar. (Jun 10 2013) Zack_Morrison_Twitter_Avatar_20131216.png|Twitter avatar. (Dec 16 2013) Zack_Morrison_Twitter_Avatar_20130827.png|Twitter avatar. [(Aug 27 2013) Zack_Morrison_Website_Avatar_20140223.png|Website avatar. (Feb 23 2014) Zack.png|Twitter avatar. (Sept 9 2014) Zack_Morrison_Patreon_Avatar.jpg|Patreon & Disqus avatar. Zack_Morrison_Twitter_Avatar_20151106.png|Twitter avatar. (Nov 6 2015) Zack_Morrison_Twitter_Avatar_20160607.jpg|Twitter avatar. (June 7 2016) Zack_Morrison_Twitter_Avatar_20161109.jpg|Twitter avatar. (Nov 9 2016) Zack_Morrison_Twitter_Avatar_20171114.jpg|Twitter avatar. (Nov 14 2017) Zack_Morrison_Twitter_Avatar_20180403.jpg|Twitter avatar. (Mar 29 2018 - present) External Links * Twitter account * Tumblr account * Patreon account * Gumroad account * Disqus account (inactive) * Smackjeeves account (inactive) * deviantART account (deactivated) References Category:Meta